


As It Is Written

by Hils



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was only reading because he was curious, or that's what he told himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Is Written

Dean made the discovery almost by accident. 

Sam was out getting food and he was bored so he’d decided to download porn onto his brother’s laptop and see how long it took him to notice. What he hadn’t expected was to find the Supernatural fan page still open. 

He hastily scrolled past any references to Sam and Dean slash. Dude, seriously - what the fuck was wrong with those people? Despite himself, he found himself drawn to the ‘Dean Girl’ forum. He figured it could be fun to see what the girls had to say about him, and his ego could always use a bit of a boost so he clicked on it. 

He had to laugh at the amount of discussion about what his favourite kind of pie was, and he made a mental note to look up the word ‘woobie’ later. Apparently the girls had a particular thing for something called ‘woobie!Dean’ so he figured it couldn’t hurt to try it on the next girl he met. 

He continued scrolling through the forum until something caught his eye. There was a post he didn’t really understand, but it had a hell of a lot of replies.

The subject line of the post was ‘Dean/Castiel = OTP’

He had no idea what OTP meant, but he sure as hell knew what that slash meant by now. He clicked and as he read, his eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open at the sheer amount of thought that had been put into the post.

It is very easy to see that Dean and Castiel already have a very intense relationship. What isn't as clear is exactly what kind of relationship they have - are they possibly enemies? Friends? One step away from being lovers?

Dean snorted. “How about ‘none of the above.’”

Or maybe it was all of the above. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to think about it. Cas was just Cas.

He scrolled down to the bottom and paused. There were links to stories people had written. 

Slash stories. 

About him and Castiel. 

He didn’t want to read them. In fact, even knowing people thought about him and Cas that way was weird, although admittedly not as weird and sick as those stories about him and Sam. He had to admit he was curious, though. Surely writing stories about a man and an angel doing those kinds of things was some sort of blasphemy. 

“I am so going back to hell for this,” he muttered to himself and clicked the first link. It wasn’t bad at first, but by the end of the first part he was naked in Cas’s arms and not long after that was the sex stuff. It was pretty graphic.

“Dude, there is no way Cas could do that,” he muttered to himself. “Angel or not, no one is that bendy.”

He wanted to stop reading, really, he did, but he couldn’t seem to bring himself to stop. He’d never even thought of Cas like that before, but in the story it seemed to make perfect sense, and that scared him. It was like the author knew him better than he knew himself.

“What are you reading?”

Dean slammed the laptop shut with a stifled grunt. “Dammit, Cas, how many times have I told you not to sneak up on people like that?”

“I just wanted to congratulate you on the successful completion of your plan.”

“It was your plan,” Dean replied. He wished Castiel would stop looking at him with such intensity, and he really wished that he could get the images from that damn story out of his head. “Thanks again for that by the way.”

“You’re welcome.”

They had hit the point where Castiel told him there was more work to be done and then disappeared, but the angel was just looking at him now. Really looking at him. Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“So, you here to send me to find another seal or something?” Dean finally asked.

“No,” Castiel replied simply. “We have a brief reprieve while Lilith regroups. I just wanted to tell you that I am glad you decided not to give up on the fight. You never told me what you were reading when I arrived.” 

“Nothing,” Dean answered hastily and got up to grab a beer from the small motel fridge.“Research stuff.” 

He could feel Castiel’s eyes following him around the room and Dean did everything he could not to look back. “So, you’re a bit of a Chuck fan, are you?”

“It is a great honour for those few mortals who are chosen to receive the Word of the Lord.”

Dean finally forced himself to turn around and look at Castiel. The angel hadn’t moved, but his eyes were still fixed on Dean.

“So,” Dean cleared his throat in an effort to clear the lump that had formed. “You’ve read all the books, have you?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied. 

“You got a favourite?”

Castiel tilted his head to one side as though the question was the strangest thing he had ever been asked. “I am not permitted to have a favourite. They are all God’s words.” 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, that figures. So, if you don’t have another assignment for me why are you still here?” 

“Would you like me to leave?”

“No.” 

Dean was surprised to find that he meant it, no matter how weird he felt after reading that story. 

“Are you going to get into trouble for helping me last night?” Dean asked. 

“I did nothing wrong.” Castiel replied. “I simply explained to you why I could do nothing more.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at that. Cas was smart; he was already figuring out ways to bend the rules without breaking them. There was hope for him yet.

“Well, if you’re sticking around you might as well make yourself comfortable. I have to take a leak.” 

Dean locked himself in the bathroom and tried very hard not to think about Castiel on the other side of the door. This was insane. He was not having sexy thoughts about an angel, especially not Castiel. He really wished he hadn’t read that damn story.

He splashed some cold water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He took a few deep breaths, trying to get a level head back on before stepping back into the other room. 

He found Castiel sitting in front of Sam’s laptop, staring very intently and curiously at the screen.

“Dude, what the hell are you doing?” Dean asked, trying to keep the alarm out of his voice.

Castiel blinked and looked at him. “I was going to try and assist you with your research. I thought maybe I could help. This is…not what I expected.” 

After a few muttered expletives under his breath Dean sighed. “Look, it’s not what it looks like. Okay, it is, but I wasn’t reading it because I’m a big perv or anything. I was just… curious.” 

He could hear the panicked embarrassment in his own voice and kicked himself for losing his cool so quickly. 

Castiel rose from his seat and moved across the room to stand toe to toe with Dean. “If you were curious about what we would be like together, you could have just asked.”

“Oh,” Dean replied. “Wait. What?” 

Castiel kissed him. 

To say the least, it took him by surprise and for a moment all Dean could do was stand there, frozen as the angel’s lips covered his. His body began to react instinctively and he started to return the kiss, gently exploring Castiel’s mouth with his own.

It was nothing like the raw and untamed passion in the story he’d read. This was gentle and soft, and it made him want to melt into Castiel’s arms and just let the angel hold him. Yes, apparently Castiel had the power to turn him into a woman. Strangely, he didn’t mind how it made him feel, because it just felt right. 

Castiel pulled back, his eyes scanning Dean’s face as though he was trying to commit every inch of him to memory. “Was that how you imagined?” 

“Not exactly,” Dean replied in a stunned whisper.

The smallest hint of a smile curled at the edge of Castiel’s lips and it made Dean grin. “Maybe we should write our own stories.”

“I imagine they would be quite popular,” Castiel replied. “Especially if we were to describe what is about to happen next.”

“Next?” Dean repeated curiously before letting out a soft grunt as Castiel tugged him down onto the bed. “Oh, next!” 

* * *

Chuck frowned as he looked at the pages he had written while in his most recent drunken stupor.

“Well, I gotta say I didn’t see that one coming.”

The End.


End file.
